Little Bundle of Joy
by CoachJay0309
Summary: Annabeth and Percy go too far and Annabeth ends up pregnant. If becoming a mom isn't scary enough, Annabeth finds herself facing her worst nightmare. Can Percy get to her in time to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters.**

The familiar trees pass quickly as I make my way to camp. The taxi comes to a stop just off the road.

"Are you sure, Miss? I don't think there's anything out there." He says in his squeaky voice.

"I'm sure, my friends are just beyond here at the campsite." I say getting out. He helps me unload my luggage. Digging through my purse, I pull out a few crinkled $100 bills and hand them over.

"Oh, miss, this is too much. " he says handing two of them back. I push them back to him.

"Think of it as tip for being so polite, Marcel." I smile sweetly. Hesitantly, he puts the money in his shirt pocket.

"If you need help or need a ride, holler at me, I'll be here as quick as I can." He says handing me a business card with the name of his taxi service. I nod a thank you, shoulder what few bags I have, and head off into the woods.

The forest is it's usual green and alive self, humming, hissing, and chirping. It's not long before I find the worn path and stone archway. I stop just inside the boarders.

'That's strange,' I think to myself.' I haven't been attacked. That never happens.' My stomach snarls in protest.'oh we'll, too hungry to care.'

I follow the trail up to the clearing, stop, and breath in a sigh of relief. I didn't think I'd get here quick enough. I head down to my family's cabin and throw my stuff on my bed. Of few of my siblings smile at me others give me welcoming hugs. Man have I missed these kids.

"Has anyone seen Percy?" I ask, putting a few of my CD's on the shelf. Little Lulabelle answers behind me.

"He's in his cabin, I think."

I bop her on the head playfully and she smiles, a few teeth missing.

Outside, the wet grass squishes under my feet. The closer I get to his cabin, the more I smile and the more my heart races. It's been nearly ten months since I saw him last, ten months since we beat Gaea, and ten months since I've been here. I knock on his cabin door and wait for an answer. Nothing. Maybe he's not in his cabin. I walk around the side and see a familiar figure laying on the deck. He's shirtless and toned. Did he have a six-pack last time? His eyes are closed so I sneak to his side, and press my lips to his. He chuckles and pulls me down, rolling on top. He pulls away. His sea green eyes taking my breath away.

"Hi" he says. He brushes some hair out of my eyes and leans in to plant a quick kiss before eye helping me up. As soon as I straighten up and crush him in a hug which he returns. He cups my face kissing me like he hasn't kissed me in ages."I missed you so much." He says between kisses.

"Okay you two," A voice breaks the silence. "I know you missed each other but quit sucking face for like two seconds so we can talk." I pull away, my face red.

Piper stands on the ground next to the cabin, Jason by her side. I run my fingers through my hair and smooth it down.

"Come on, we need a strategy for capture the flag!" Jason says. "Annabeth knows the field better than anyone." The conch lets out a shrill sound.

"Food. " Percy's heads for the door.

"Ahem." I say looking at him. I look at a shirt over in the corner and back at him. "I'm the only one that gets to look at you shirtless. I claim your abs."

"You claim my abs?"

"Yes, I claim your abs." I say walking out of his cabin. He slips his hand to mine and our fingers intertwine.

Over dinner, I plan out a fool proof battle plan. After we eat, we head out to the fields for some fun. I spill my plan, grouping off three groups, picking one person from each to form a mini-group. Percy's heads the first fleet, which is made up of Athenians and Aresians, as the group directly engaging the enemy. They head off silently to the clearing where we know the flag is. Clarisse leads the second group in from the right flank, catching the enemy off guard, leaving the entire left side undefended. Frank and Hazel lead their group from right side behind Clarisse's to stay the attention from the left side where the three of us sneak in. I walk straight up to the flag, grabbing and lifting it over my head shouting with the others. The others hang their head in shame, dropping their weapons. I look over to Percy who's smiling bigger than I pave ever seen.

He walks me back to my cabin while I go on about the teams. "That wasn't even my most intricate plan and the Ares kids weren't even following. I thought they were supposed to the ones good with battle tactics." I vent. "Why did we even get paired with them? They can't work with others, it's always kill this, stab that, kick them. I mean that's all they do, they have no organization!"

Percy chuckles. "That's because they're not you, Annabeth."

"Damn right, they aren't!"

"See, they're not as fun as you."

"As fun as me?" I give him a look.

"Or as gorgeous, or beautiful, or smart."

I slap his arm." Now you're just trying to butter me up."

"Maybe." He shrugs. We stop at my door, shadows dancing across his face. There's a moment of silence. His hands slips to the bottom of my back, right above my butt and pulls me closer. His sea green eyes stare into mine. I wish he would kiss me already and stop playing. Finally I can't take it. I pull his lips to mine and it makes me want more. He pushes me against the side of the cabin and I balance on it, wrapping my legs around him. My fingers run through his hair as he kisses my neck. Fire fills my veins and I have a good intention to keep going, but I can't. I pull away.

"Percy." I say sternly. He looks at me like he just killed my dog.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far. I didn't." I laugh as my feet touch the ground again.

"It's fine. Trust me. It was more than fine." I kiss him lightly."Maybe when we're older." I say, teasingly.

I open the door to the cabin and pause." Night." I say and slip inside. Ten minutes later I'm ready for bed. I pull out my white, spaghetti strapped nightgown and slip it on, snuggling down into my bed. It feels so good just to lay here. It's not long before I feel the edges of sleep pulling me down.

* * *

'Percy?' I shout through the darkness. 'Percy, where are you?' I stumble over the jagged rocks, cutting my hands every time I slip.

'Annabeth?' I here him shout out.' I can't see you?'

'Im over here!' I shout back. And then I see him. Dirty, thin, and bleeding from a open wound on his shoulder, he tries to run to me. My legs melt to the ground, as I try to get to him. He's a few feet away and then he's gone.

'Annabeth!' I hear him shout.

I look to my left and I see him battling a hydra and he's not winning. Then everything begins to slow and I see Percy lying at my feet...dead. I tear my feet from the stickiness and fall to him, taking his head in my lap. 'Percy?' I whisper. 'Please, Percy, you can't leave me. You have to come back. I love you, Percy please...please.'

I sit upright in my bed, my body shaking. It wasn't real. None of it was real. I look at the clock on my dresser. One in the morning. There's no way I can go back to sleep. Not without Percy.

I've never snuck out before. This is so wrong. I pull my sweater tight as I walk down his to his cabin. Knocking lightly, I wait for the sound of movement. He shuffles around a bit before throwing the door open and pulling me into him.

"Gods, I had the worst dream. " he says.

"Me too." I say as he lets me go. "Percy I can't sleep without you." I say wiping my tears away. He nods and closes the door behind us, leading me to his bed. Before he can suggest him sleeping anywhere, I lay down and pull him with me. He chuckles, landing on top of me, not moving or rolling off. We stay locked, looking in each others eyes for awhile before I lean up to kiss him. His hands drop to my waist, pulling me closer. I find the hem of his shirt and tug it off, exposing his perfectly chiseled abs. I laugh as he growls in my ear, nipping at it before kissing my neck. His hands find their way up past my stomach. It's so wrong, but so right. And this time we don't stop.


	2. Positively Plus

**Not the best chapter in the world, but it moves the story along. **

**Thank you to all the reviews! Big confidence booster there!**

**With love ~j**

* * *

I let out a groan as I stretch out my body, my sore muscles protesting. My barely open eyes lazily look over the dark cabin. I can barely make out the fishnet draped on the walls and the pictures that Percy hung on it.

"Morning, wise girl." He says. I smile drowsily.

"Morning." I whisper. I shift closer to him, feeling different.

Wait...I'm naked. He's naked. For the love of the Gods, we didn't do what I I think we did. I sit up, clutching the sheet over my chest.

"Did we..." My voice trails off, trying not to give away my intense feeling of guilt. What would my father say right now? Better yet, how is my mother reacting to this.

"Yeah...we did. Annabeth, it's alright to be upset. I was when I first woke up." He says, stroking my back. I calm at his touch and lay back on his chest.

"I'm not upset, just a little guilty." I say looking up at him."Well, we did say when we're older and technically we were older."

He lets out a laugh which bring my spirits up a little. "It was just one time. It won't happen again and nothing will happen with one time."

I nod.

"Percy, what time is it?" I asking. Judging by the darkness outside, it's still early.

He glances at his clock on his dresser. "Nearly five, why?"

I get up quickly, trying to find my underwear. I spot my nightgown half under the bed and pull it on, just thankful that its not ripped. "Annabeth?"

"Sea weed brain, think about it. If my cabin wakes up and sees I'm not there then see me sneaking in my nightgown, they are gonna know something's up." I drop to the floor trying looking under the dresser for my underwear.

"Annabeth." I glance back at Percy, who's face is beet red. "Your, uh, underwear is hanging on the mirror." He says pointing. Pushing myself off the wood floor, I reach up and grab my lace thong, slipping it back on. How it got up there, I have no idea and I don't want to know. "See you at breakfast?"

"Of course." I say. I lean over the bed and give him a quick kiss." Bye."

Outside, the sky is starting to lighten up. In an hour the sun will be shining. Sneaking up to my cabin, I peak inside, making sure all the lights are off and everyone is asleep. I slip in quietly, feeling my way in the dark on the smooth wood floor. Pain shoots up leg from my foot where it collided with Lulabelles bed. I stuff my fist in my mouth to keep from crying out. She snorts in her sleep and I pause, ready to run for it if she wakes. She turns over and falls asleep. I stand there for second,tears in my eyes, trying to keep not to cry. Gods that really hurt. Finally, I limp to my bed and lay down, thinking about what we did. I mean there's only a chance I could end up pregnant and I mean it can't happen with one time...can it? I shake the thoughts from my head and turn over on my side and drift off again.

"Annabeth!"I hear Lulabelle shout. I feel the bed shake vigorously up and down as she jumps on the end of it.

"Stop." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Chiron wants to see you." She says hopping off.

Crap. He knows.

I sit up and run my fingers through my hair. Ruffling through my drawer, I find a black pair of shorts and an orange 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt and pull it on. Walking through camp, I feel a hundred eyes on me. But it's only my imagination. No one really pays me much attention. I find Percy at the door of Chiron's house, just as nervous as me.

"He can't know, can he?" Asks Percy. I shrug.

"I know my mom knows. She could have sent someone down." I answer. The door opens to his house and Chiron, in his wheel chair, motions us in. Nothing in his face suggests he knows, but then again he has a good poker face. He leads into the sitting room where Mr. D lazes in one if the arm chairs, an unopened bottle of wine in hand. "Sit" Chiron motions to the couch. "Your mother, Annabeth, told us of what you two did last night." My heart pounds and I feel my face flush. I notice Percy's just as red. "You will know that because of what Rachel has prophesied, there will be no punishment."

"What?" I ask." What did she say?" It must be something big if we aren't going to get in trouble.

"It's probably the biggest, and yet weirdest, prophecy ever recorded by an oracle of Delphi." Mr. D. says in a careless tone, turning the bottle over in his hands.

"Not to say that it is about you, but because of your actions last night, we are lead to believe, for now, that it is you."

"Will you just tell us?" Percy almost shouts.

"It basically says that the grandchild of Athena and Poseidon will either destroy or save all demigods." Chiron says. I feel my face go white. There is only one son of Poseidon that can have Demi-God blood. And I'm dating him...and we did- but that can't-

"So" I twist my hands in my lap, avoiding Percy's eyes." You're telling me, I'm most likely... pregnant. Right now. And ...this child will either destroy us, or save us." I feel my eyes beginning to burn. It can't be true.

Chiron nods his head. " Yes. I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm saying. We will keep this a secret until we know for sure. But just know that it doesn't have to necessarily be right now that the prophecy is talking about. It could be years from now when you two are married." Chiron's voice seems so distant. I could be pregnant. Right now, I could be a mom. A teenage mother. That's not wise. Not for a daughter of the Goddess of wisdom. " So, there is no telling if you are definitely pregnant right now or not. We'll have to wait and see. At the slightest hint, Annabeth, come tell me. But until then, don't worry and take it easy."

I follow Percy outside the house and down to the water. The entire way, we avoid looking at each other. We sit on the edge of the lake, a huge gap between us.

"Annabeth, do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I shake my head. I don't really want to talk about it. "I'm here if you need me, wise girl." He says scooting closer. That's when I break down.

" I can't do this. I'm not ready for this. I can't-" I sob. He pulls me into him, my head on his lap, and strokes my hair.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Chiron said there's a possibility that it won't happen now. Annabeth, you're probably not pregnant." He says. " And just so you know, I can't wait to have a baby with you. If you are, well then I'm the happiest person in the world right now." I look up into his eyes, breathless.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask.

He nods his head. " I do."

I smile, feeling a bit better. If I do turn out to be pregnant, I know he'll be there. Wether he wants too or not (by compliments of my mom).

The weeks drag by slowly, my worrying well hidden, but still here. After awhile, six weeks to be exact, I can't take the wait to find out naturally. No morning sickness, no cravings ( but I'm sure that comes later), nothing except my period is late. But I'm sure that has to do with losing my innocence. Sometime during a sleepless night, I find the courage to sneak off camp, Marcel waiting exactly where he let me out.

Climbing in the back seat, he smiles. "So, you did make it okay?" He asks. I nod faking a smile back to him. "Having fun?"

"There's been some trouble but it's been fun." I say. "Can we go to the nearest store? A few things I need to pick up." He pulls back onto the road and gases it. Not ten minutes later we pull up to the shabbiest looking convenient store. The windows are grungy and one has a piece of wood nailed over it. The sign reads Cash-Saver in faded blue and red letter and there's rusted metal out front.

"I'll just be a minute." I say getting out. The inside is a little cleaner. Not much though. The isles are in desperate need of sweeping, but the merchandise is in neat rows. It's organized chaos. It takes me a few minutes to find the tests. I grab four and throw them in my basket. I pass deodorant and toothpaste, shoving some in with tests. Since I'm here, might as well grab some things. I pass a lone box of tampons and stop. Yes, I'm almost out, but if I'm pregnant I won't need them. I shrug and throw them in, heading for the check out. An old woman eyes the pregnancy tests as I pile the contents of my basket.

"It's a prank for my mom." I smile warmly. She nods, knowing that was a lie. Climbing back in, Marcel opens the door for me, helping me in. He comes to a stop in front of the camp entrance. "Thanks again Marcel." I say getting out. The door shuts on the shopping bag, tearing a whole in bottom. Everything spills out on the ground and I hear Marcel's feet on the gravel coming to help. I try to hide the pregnancies test, shoving them in my back pocket. But I miss one. His eyes grow wide when he sees it.

"Is everything okay, miss?" He asks.

"It's not what you think. It's a joke for our camp counsellors."

He nods, not sure what to think. I hand him the money, ignoring his protests and head back to camp. It's twenty minutes later when I get my answer. All four tests come out the same. A little pink plus sign. Positive.

I'm pregnant.


	3. Mad Momma-Jamma

"Have you seen Percy?" I ask Grover. Grover shakes his head, his horns peeking out through his hair.

"No. He hasn't come to breakfast." He says." Have you checked down by the water?"

I nod. "He's not there and I really need to talk to him. It's important. So if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." I say thanks and walk towards Percy's cabin again.

Where could that Seaweed Brain be? I wanted him to know before I go tell Chiron. What if my mom got to him? What if she wiped his killed him? Or worse wiped his memory?

"Annabeth?" I hear his voice float from the water.

"Percy? Have you been in there the whole time?" I ask resting my body against the smooth wood railing.

"Yeah. Just getting an update from my dad. He's having to deal with Athena and her rage because we are having a baby." He smiles the biggest grin I've ever seen. He rests his head on the floor of the deck, his body still in the water. I re-situate myself on the deck, sitting down so I can see his face.

"I was just coming to tell you. How did you know?"

"Dad told me he was excited on being a grandpa, so I kind of figured he was talking about..." Percy pushes himself out of the water, his muscles flexing, and sits on the deck. He takes my hand and smiles."I'm gonna be a dad."

I can't help but smile at the thought. We're becoming parents. We're starting a family... But what if he's just pretending to be happy. What if he's really screaming 'NO!' on the inside. What if he's lying to make me feel better.

"Percy?" I ask. My hands move to the hem of my shirt, twisting and pulling at it.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really happy about this?" I ask, avoiding his eyes.

"Annabeth!" His voice full of hurt. "I'm ecstatic! I've never been happier. Never." He assures me.

"It's just... I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I don't want you to feel like you have to take responsibility if you don't want too." I say. Tears burn my eyes, falling down my face and on to my hands. "I'm scared and I need you, but I don't want you to feel trapped." I sob, burying my face into my hands. Wet protective arms wrap around me, pulling me closer, comforting me. I feel safe and warm in his arms. I will always remember how holds me. I cry until I have nothing left to cry about.

"We need to tell Chiron." I say wiping my eyes. He stands up, helps me to my feet, and walks inside his cabin.

"Let me change first." He says over his shoulder. I stay outside, leaned up against the wood railing, looking over the water. The breeze blows my hair behind me, making me feel like a supermodel with the wind-blown hair. It's not long until I feel him behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come on." He says, pulling me away from the calming water.

"So, the prophecy is coming true." Chiron paces outside in front of the house. Percy and I sit on the steps, hand in hand, watching him intently. "We will have to take precautions, of course. We can bump up security around camp, increase the number of patrollers around the border, and assign people to watch you when you leave camp to go home."

"What if I don't leave camp." I say. I glance at Percy and he knows what I'm thinking. " I mean, the safest place for me to be is Camp. I can talk to my counsellors and get my work here, I mean I am the valedictorian of my class when we graduate. I'm sure it won't be a big deal."

"Annabeth is safest here where she can be protected. And I'm sure my mom would want me to be with her while she's pregnant. You know for support and to keep her safe." He says. Chiron goes silent, pausing his pacing to think it over. I would rather stay here at camp because it's the least attacked place for demigods. An occasional attack every now and then, but since everyone knows how to fight...it's only logical for it to be the safest place.

"And Chiron, sir, if this child is meant to destroy us or save us, I want them around these people. If she-" I start.

"Or he." Percy adds. I smile at him.

"-or he, is around them, he-"

"-or she-"

"will be influenced to save them, become friends with them. And they will love him or her" I say looking at Percy." to the point where they would do everything they could to keep him, or her, safe." I finish. Chiron nods.

"You're right... Have you told your parents?" He asks. " I want you two here. If they have a problem they can talk with me about it." He says.

I shake my head. " I haven't told anybody."

"Me neither." Percy squeezes my hand.

We have to tell our parents. My mom and his dad already know, but my dad and his mom have no clue they're about to be grandparents. I wonder how they'll take it.

"Go." He says, noticing my anxiety. "Tell them. You can use Luke's old equipment to Facetype or Skytime or whatever you kids do these days. Just don't leave the camp with out telling me." He says, walking out of the yard. Percy and I sit there for a second taking all of it in. I'm happy that he's okay with this and that's he's willing to stay for me. I'm just not ready to be a mother.

Percy pushes himself off the step, his hand outstretched. I take it, smiling to myself and walk with him down to Luke's old cabin.

"Dad?" I ask, searching the screen for his face. The computer screen shows his living room but not him. "Dad?"

"Annabeth?" I hear his voice.

"Dad look into the camera." His face floats into view with a smile.

"Annabeth? What's going on? Is everything okay?" He asks, panic in his voice.

"It's fine, Dad. Everything's fine." I say. "Well, almost fine."

"What do you mean?" His face falls at the sight of Percy who just walked in."Percy."

"Mr. Chase." Percy says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, we need to tell you something-"

"Oh my god, you're pregnant." He teases, laughing his familiar loud laugh. I glance at Percy with a pained expression. Dad's face grows serious. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"Dad...I'm pregnant." I say, on the verge of tears. "There's been a prophecy-"

"Who's the father..." His voice is almost silent. I feel Percy's hand tighten on my shoulders, his posture straightening, his eyes on me. Dad stares at him like he wants to kill him. "You made a... you got my little girl pre... You did this to her. You little bas-"

"Dad, stop!" I shout. Percy hasn't said a word and I'm thankful for it. He doesn't hate my dad, but my dad hates him and he doesn't want to make it worse. "It was my fault. Don't blame him."

"Annabeth, I want you to come home." He snaps.

I shake my head. "No."

"Annabeth, come home or I'm coming to get you to bring you home."

"I can't leave. I can't or something bad will happen."

"Annabeth Chase, you're coming home and you're never going to see Percy Jackson again."

"Dad, listen. There's been a prophecy and if I leave, there will be so many attacks on us. I don't want to risk the family because of me." I say tears streaming down my face. "I can't leave... I'm not going to leave."

My fathers expression softens, tears falling on his computer. " Annabeth, I'm not going to make you. You know what's best. I...love you. Percy, I don't know what's going on, but I know you care for her, so take care of my little girl." He clicks off the screen, leaving me in complete despair. He just ended the call. Just like that. No goodbye, no more screaming, just clicked it off like he's waking up from a bad dream. And what gets me is, he wanted to say " mistake", that my baby, my son or daughter- his grand baby- is a mistake. He didn't say it out loud, but he almost did. He stopped himself, but he thinks my child is a mistake.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks, squatting down beside the chair. "I know what you're thinking. He's just upset. He didn't mean to say or even think what he did."

"Did he?" I say, a wave of anger hitting me, my eyes locked on the black screen of the computer. "Because I think he did."

"Annabeth, look at me." He says. I don't move. "Annabeth, please, look at me. Please."

I slowly drop my eyes to him." He didn't mean it. He loves you and wants the best for you. You know that." He reaches up, caressing my face. " He didn't mean any of it and you know it." I nod, the bitter anger fading away.

" Let's call your mom." I say, changing the subject. Percy's face goes white. I flip on the screen and type her number in. In a few seconds, Sally's face pops into view.

"Hey, guys. Haven't heard from you two in awhile." She says, smiling. " Paul, come say hi to Percy and Annabeth!" She calls over her shoulder. Paul's face appears beside hers.

"Hi guys!" He says, waving. I fake a smile and throw my hand up in response.

"Uh-oh. " Sally says, her demeanor changing to one of concern. " What's wrong. What did you two do this time?"

I look at Percy and smile. "You can take this one." I say.

"Thanks for that. Glad to know you have my back." Percy smiles back.

"Oh my god." Sally's face lights up."I'm going to be a grandma aren't I."

"Man, these people are good." He says. "Two for two guessing."

"Paul, we're going to be grandparents!" She squeals. "I can't believe it. Annabeth how far along are you?"

"Six weeks." I blush. Why isn't she yelling, raving mad at us? It's not logical. But that's good because I can't take anymore yelling.

"I'm a little upset that y'all couldn't wait until you two were married but can't undo the past. I still can't believe it! I'm a grandmama."

We talk for an hour, talking about the baby until the ground starts to shake. Screams erupt from outside the cabin.

"Where is she?" I hear a familiar voice yell. Calmly, I walk out of the cabin and push through the group of kids who've gathered in a ring around a strange person.

The one person I didn't expect to ever see again. My mother.


	4. Judgement

Her white, Greek dress blows in the wind, the dust settling around her. Her hair is curly and flowing down her shoulders. She's beautiful except for her raging eyes which scan the crowd, stopping on me.

"Annabeth." She says, her lips pursed. Her eyes flit to Percy and back to me. "We need to talk." Voices murmur and mumble through the crowd as Percy, Athena, and I walk back towards Chiron's house. I catch confused and puzzled looks from Piper and Hazel. I shake my head at them, hoping they won't worry. She opens the door and glides into the dark living room. Mr. D. lounges on the couch, another unopened bottle of wine in his hand. Or maybe that's the same one. "Up." Her voice is stern and full of anger, making Mr. D. fall to the floor with a thunk. I can't help but smile a little.

"Oh, Athena, you scared me." He says, getting up.

"Out." She says pointing to the door.

"What's with the one word commands?" He asks. He heads for the door and stops, mouth open to say something else

"Now." She almost yells. He shuts his mouth, throws his hands up, and back out of the room. I hear the door bang shut in the hallway, and my heartbeat picks up.

"Annabeth Chase! What on Earth were you thinking?" She asks, throwing up her hands."You're not ready to do this."

"Mom, I know I made a mistake but it's-"

"A mistake? A mistake? Is that what you call it? A mistake?" She screeches.

"It's not her fault-" Percy takes a step towards her which is the wrong thing to do.

"Don't you dare say this was your fault. I don't like you Perseus Jackson nor will I ever. So you keep you're mouth shut until I speak to you." She snaps. Her beautiful grey sparkle with anger at Percy. He takes a quick step back and lowers his gaze to the floor.

"Don't speak to him that way." I say, crossing my arms.

"This isn't about him, Annabeth, it's about you. You and my grandchild." She says, her words softening. "There is so much that could go wrong for you. This child will be a hard one to bear and raise. This prophecy was always going to be about you and him having a child, but because he couldn't keep it in his pants-" Athena throws him a dirty look. "- it's happening now. You're having a child and you're still only a child yourself. Annabeth, you're not ready for this. And if you're not careful, you could wipe out your entire race." She reaches her hand out and touches my cheek. "Annabeth, I know you're smart. Smarter than all my other children, but you're not ready and you know that."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Mom? Tell the stork to take the baby back. That it was just a false alarm? I can't undo what I've done. What we've done." I say, motioning toward Percy. " And if I could, I wouldn't change a thing. You're right, I'm not ready to be a mom. But I have no choice now, and I'm going to raise this baby the best way I know how. And I'm not alone in this. I have Piper and Hazel, Jason and Frank, Thalia and Grover, Chiron and...so many people. But most importantly, I have Percy." I say taking her hand. "He's not going to let anything happen to us. You may not like him, but you know he loves me. If not, ask Aphrodite. She can tell you what Percy and I have is something people could only wish for." I pull her into a hug, her arms wrapping around me, making me feel like a child. "I can do this. Just have faith." She nods and I hear her sniffle. After a few more seconds, Athena pulls away, wiping her eyes, turning to Percy.

'Oh Gods.' I think to myself. 'Its about to go down.'

Percy looks Athena in eyes, straightening up a bit.

"You." She says, getting inches away from his face. "Don't think for one second that because Annabeth and I had a mother-daughter moment that I forgiven you. I loathe you. I can not stand you, Percy Jackson. I would rather see my daughter covered in spiders than with you." I flinch away from the thought of spiders. Gods, I hate spiders. "But she loves you, and I respect that. And it's only because you're the father of this baby that I don't kill you right now. You ignorant fool." She turns around back to me." This baby will be influenced easily. If you influence in the ways of good, the baby will be good. If someone else gets a hold of them, who knows what she will do."

My eyes widen and my hand flies to my flat stomach. She? A baby girl?

There's a blue pulse of light on the couch which fades away to show Poseidon sitting comfortably.

"Oh, come now Athena. Don't give to much away. " he says. "They have to figure some stuff out on their own."

"Shut your mouth, Sea God. You don't have any other demigod children other than Percy to lose if this baby is the destroyer. I, on the other hand, do." She says. I step to Percy, lacing my fingers with his. Poseidon turns his sea green eyes to us.

"You two, go back to camp and relax for now. I'll deal with her." He smiles. Percy nods and leads me out of the house, pulling me into a hug as soon as the door shuts. I grip his shirt, pulling him closer as he starts to cry, gut wrenching sobs wracking his body. We sink to the floor, my arms wrapped around him, my head resting on the top of his.

"Shhh." I say. "Percy, it's okay."

"No, it's not, Annabeth." He manages to choke out. He looks up at me, his eyes tear stained and blood shot. "It's not okay. As much as I hate to admit it, your mother is right."

"How is she right?" I say, a little taken aback.

"We're not ready. I want this baby, don't get me wrong. And I will love and care for this baby, but what if something goes wrong. I can deal with monsters, Annabeth. While you're pregnant with our child, I will fight until my last breath to save you. But what if something goes wrong with the pregnancy? I can't lose you Annabeth. I can't. I've been to hades and back with you, for you. That was the scariest thing I've ever done, but it didn't last because here we are, back home, happy and safe. But if you die... I can't, won't, live through it." He says, tears streaming down his face. "What if something happens to the baby and she dies? What if something bad happens and you both die. What if-"

"Percy. It's okay." I say, wrapping my arms around him again. He buries his head in my shoulder and I continue." We'll be fine. As long as we are here, together and happy, nothing can happen. Nothing can go wrong. And if it does, remember that we have the Apollo kids here who are the best healers besides Apollo himself. Percy, we'll be fine. We'll be better than fine. Okay?" He quiets down and pulls away, wiping his eyes with the inside of his shirt. I take his face in my hands and plant a light kiss on his forehead. "There's nothing to worry about."

A thundering noise catches our attention to see Chiron galloping our way. "Just the two I was looking for." He says, halting before us. "We need to talk about sleeping arrangements."

"I want Annabeth in my cabin." Percy states, standing up, offering me a hand.

"Exactly what is as thinking." He says. "Makes my job easier." He says turning back the way he came.

"Chiron, sir?" I call out. He turns facing us." What do we tell everybody?"

I look of confusion flashes across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"When they see me moving into Percy's cabin. What do I say? What do I say when they see me with a baby bump?" I say, wanting to know these answers. Kids can be cruel. Very cruel. You walk down the halls on your first day of school, and everyone has judged you and slapped a label on your forehead. I was labeled 'geek'. Percy was probably labeled 'cool kid'. Here it's the same. Everywhere you go get judged. What am I supposed to say to my friends when I get caught by sleeping in Percy's cabin or when I start to show. Who's to say I won't get re-labeled?

"Whatever you see fit, Annabeth. My advice is don't lie." He says and walks away."but I will explain things tonight at dinner, if you wish." I nod, and with that he's gone.

Percy steps off the porch and offers his arm."Shall we get your things, malady?" He asks in a British dialect. I lace my arms through his and pull him close.

"We shall." I smile. We make our way through camp, kids calling out "Hey's" and "Hi's" as they train. I stomp up the steps to my cabin, pushing through the door. Lulabelle's jumping on her bed, Marcus, another sibling, yelling at her to stop.

"You're shaking my desk, Lulabelle, stop! Don't make me- Annabeth!" He says, getting up from his desk. "Thank the gods, do something. Make her stop." He pleads. "I can't finish my renovation and reinvention of the proton accelerator with her rattling around."

I shrug my shoulders. "I can't help, Marcus. Sorry."

"You're the head of the cabin, you can tell us to do anything and we have to do it." He practically begs me. The six year old giggles, jumping all over the bed.

"Fine. Lulabelle stop." I say. She collapses in a heap on the bed, her giggle box turned upside down.

I pull my suitcase out from under my bed and start rifling through my drawers, pulling out shirts and putting them in the open case.

"Annabeth, what are you doing? Where are you going." Someone asks. My brothers and sisters file into the cabin, their eyes on Percy and I.

"I'm not going to hide anything from you." I say turning to them. They form a ring, sitting on beds and dressers to make room for the older Athenians. "There's been something big happen." Murmurs ripple through the small crowd." Nothing bad, well I don't think it's bad, but..." I take a deep breath. "Percy and I are...having a ...baby." I say. Shocked expressions and gasps erupt from the cabin.

"You're what?"

"How could you?"

"Annabeth!"

"Everyone, calm down. Annabeth will be living my cabin so I can take care of her. It's not like she's been kicked out of Camp." Percy tries to put down the voices.

"Does Chiron know about this?"

Percy nods. I shrink back into him as the room erupts in more protests.

"She can't go!"

"Who's going to read me stories?"

"Who's going to keep Lulu away from me?"

"Who's-"

"Everyone!" I shout. "Shut your mouths!" The noise dies down until you can hear a pin drop. "I am having a baby and I'm moving in with Percy. That's all. I'm not dying. I'm not getting kicked out of camp. Just switching cabins. I'm literally a hundred yards away. Samuel will be your cabin leader from now on. Any matters you want felt with you take the to him." I say flipping the lid closed on my suitcase. Percy hefts it out of the door and toward his cabin. I watch him disappear inside before I continue.

"This baby isn't an ordinary baby. Chiron will explain things tonight at dinner." I say. "And please, keep this quiet until then." I walk out of the cabin, a feeling of guilt weighing me down with every step towards my new cabin. I flip open my suitcase that's laying on his bed...our bed, and start putting up clothes. We share drawers and closet space now.

I've said it over and over again, maybe to get over the real shock of it, but the truth is, I'm still in shock. I'm a mother now. Percy is about to be a father. My own father used to say a woman became a mother when she finds out she's pregnant. A man becomes a father when he holds his child for the first time. I fold the last shirt, but don't put it down. I just stare at it. It's baby pink tank top. I'm already a mother, but Percy has yet to be a father. He can still run while there's time. I run the material through my fingers, absently studying the color.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice makes me jump. He's in the door way by the bed, concern written all over his face. "Is everything okay?"

I nod and cross over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, my head on his chest. "Just thinking." I say. He runs a hand through my hair, the other rubbing my back.

"About?"

"Being a mom."

"What about it?" He asks. I close my eyes.

"How scared I am." I say. I feel his heart skip a beat.

"Me too. But we're here. We're together. We can do anything Annabeth." I hear his smile in his voice. The smile that makes my heart flutter. The smile that gives me butterflies. The smile that makes me feel safe.

That night, we laid curled up on his bed, hands intertwined. At first, I was a little uncomfortable, being in someone else's cabin, but now, being here with him, I feel at home. For the first time, I'm home.

* * *

**Special thanks to "PARN of hero" for the inspiration for this story. **

**Special thanks to "Matharose111612" for some of the details. I honestly could not figure out how to get Athena to shut up until you suggested that.**

** And a very special thank you to all my reviewers, you have made me so confident in my writing. **

**Again, R&R**

**with love~j**


	5. Lamia

"Percy?" I whimper. Inching forward through the dark, I spot an exit sign. Grey, brick walls spring up to the sides, closing off a corridor. Glancing behind me, I find a wall. I'm completely boxed in. I reach out and touch them thinking that if I can move them, I won't have to go down the hall. Of course that would be way too easy. Low jumbled voices fill the corridor, making the hair on my arms stand up. There are no windows and the only door is closed a hundred yards away. Where are the voices coming from? The only way out is through the door. I walk towards it, glancing behind me. The wall moves as I move. Every step I take, it takes in sync.

"You cannot escape me child. I am with you everywhere." A voice calls out. It's dripping with bone chilling venom. I start running down the hall, finding I can't. I look down at my feet but I can't see my feet. My giant stomach is blocking them from view. I'm only six weeks pregnant but I look like I'm nine months.

"What?" I say. I can't wrap my head around this." What is going on?" Finally, I get to the door, banging and screaming when it doesn't budge. Pain, centered in my lower back erupts in waves and I slump against the wall, crying out in pain. Is that a contraction? Gods, it hurts so bad! My head snaps up. Where. Is. Percy. Where is he. I can't do this without him. I need him. Stop. Calm down.

In in out. In in out. In in out.

"That's it child. Breath." The voice says again.

"Who are you?" I shout. "What do you want?"

"Annabeth?" I hear Percy shout. "Where are you?" The dull, dim lights shut off, casting me in complete darkness. Hundreds of yards away, a spotlight shines down on Percy. He puts a hand up, to shade his eyes as he looks around.

"I'm over here!" I shout, getting up off of the wall. As soon as I do, it disappears and I'm surrounded by darkness until another spotlight shines down on me. "Percy!"

His head turns and I know he sees me. He starts towards me and I waddle towards him, slapping face first into an invisible barrier. He's just on the other side. I scream and bang on the barrier, hoping it will shatter, but no. It stays between us, dividing us, keeping us apart.

Another wave of pain hits and I let out a pained scream. I double over, holding my back and I can see Percy's freaking out, pounding even harder on the glass.

Ripping sounds and howling erupt from Percy's side and I see monsters clawing their way to the surface. Some are small, others are gigantic, some with no eyes, some with eyes all over their bodies. Percy rips Riptide out and swings it overhead, slashing monsters left and right, but they just keep coming. A huge monster with six eyes and four mouths grabs Percy, slamming him into the barrier, Riptide clattering to the ground. A smaller, thinner one drags him by the legs into the swarm of them as I scream.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PERCY!" I pound my fists against the barrier trying to smash it. Reddish brown liquid splatters across the invisible wall, hanging in the air. I know he's dead. There's no doubt about it. They ripped Percy Jackson to shreds and I couldn't do anything. He's dead and I'm never going to see him again.

"That's it child. Scream. Beg. He's not coming to your rescue."

"WHO ARE YOU!" I scream into the darkness.

"You shall know me in due time, child. But know that I am watching."

I gasp for air, shooting up right in bed. The dark familiar shapes of Percy's cabin swim into view and Percy's sleeping figure right beside me.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm good. Just a nightmare. It's fine." I say. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

Lightly, I plant a kiss on his cheek saying "I'm sure. It's nothing to worry about." I lay back down and a wave of nausea hits me, my stomach churning and rolling as I lunge out of bed for the bathroom. I get to the toilet right as my stomach empties itself all over the place. I feel Percy gather my hair out of my face and after a,few seconds, I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, going over to the sink to brush my teeth. After that surprise, I let Percy guide me back to the bed and he's thinking the exact same thing I am. Morning sickness and it's going to be, for lack of a better word, a bitch.

Percy slides in bed, opening up his arms. He wraps them around me and I snuggle up close to him, drifting off in a few seconds.

"Morning." I say, pulling on my shirt. Percy rolls over face first into the bed, letting out a groan. "Time to get up."

"It's too early." He grunts. His foot peeks out from under the comforter and I rub the tips of my fingers against it. Percy twists away, laughing, rolling to the other side of the bed and falling with a THUNK to the floor.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?" I ask, slipping on my jean shorts.

His head pops up over the bed, smiling. "Maybe." He hides behind the bed again."Maybe not."

"Fine. Do what you want. I'm going to breakfast." I say going into the bathroom. I shuffle through my make-up bag for a pony tail rubber band. "I really thought Chiron was going to tell everyone last night." I find a couple, looping them around in a bun.

"He was supposed to. Maybe he changed his mind, wants us to spread the news."He says raising his eye brows.

"But he didn't even show up to dinner." I say.

"But it's amazing, you know?" He says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" I ask walking over to him. He grabs my waist and with one hand, lifts my shirt to expose my belly. It's still flat, but he gently places a kiss above my belly button and looks into my eyes.

"A beautiful baby girl." He says, excitement twinkling in his eyes. "She's going to be perfect. My eyes, your beautiful long hair, your intelligence. My bravery..."

I smile at the thought. I do want her to have his eyes. They're beautiful, inviting, powerful, and calm. Just like the ocean. I want her to be loyal to her friends like her father, cunning and witty like her mother, and kind like her grandmother. No matter what though, I know I'll love her with every fiber of my body."...your beauty. She'll be the most perfect child the world has ever seen."

"Run!"

"Get to the boarders!"

"Arm yourselves!"

I look at Percy, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe a training exercise." He says, tugging on an orange shirt and khaki shorts. Stepping out of the cabin, I see campers running towards the climbing wall, swords and bows drawn. From that direction, a cloud of dust kicks up, headed toward us.

"Percy, this isn't an exercise." I say, stepping closer to him. The dirt cloud gets closer, a chestnut blob hurtling at us with blinding speed. Percy draws his pen and clicks it, Riptide popping out ready to fight. But I know who it is. It's Hazel and Arion.

"Don't, it's Hazel." I say, gripping his arm.

Arion slows to a trot to the front of the cabin, Hazel mounted in the saddle with her spatha on her back.

"Percy, Annabeth. You need to come with me now." She says, a look of sheer panic on her face.

"Why what's wrong?" Percy asks.

"It's Lamia. She's at the border by the climbing wall." She says."Chiron sent me to fetch you two. He's down at the border."

"He didn't send just you, Levesque." Clarrise pants. Pipers right behind her, followed by Grover. "He sent all of us to escort you two. Don't see why. There's nothing special about you two."

"Okay. Let's go." He says, starting after them.

"Percy." I say, stopping him. The entire group stops and looks at me. "Do you know who Lamia is?"

"A monster I'm guessing." He says, turning towards the climbing wall.

"She's a child-eating demon." I say. I look down at my stomach and put a hand protectively over it, my eyes looking up and locking with Percy's. His eyes widen and an expression of utter horror flits across his face.

"What are you two going on about?" Clarrise snaps.

"Guys, we need to go." Piper says and I start to feel like I should go, like I need to go. She's charm-speaking us.

Percy frantically paces a few seconds, rubbing his hair with his free hand. Before he peaks "Annabeth." He says. "Chiron said he needed us there. He sent for us. He knows what he's doing and she can't get into the camp." He says."I would never put you two in danger."

"Woah..." Piper says looking at Hazel and Hazel is looking back at her with the same eager expression. "Hand...stomach...cabin...two" she stutters out. Clarisse looks at them, then to me, then to my stomach.

A look of pure revulsion flashes across her face. "Your..." She starts. "Pregnant?" She takes a step back like its a deadly disease. "And you two..." Motioning to Percy. "No wonder a child-eating monster is at the borders." She says, composing herself. "Well let's go then." She starts off towards the climbing wall at a dead sprint. Grover and Piper exchange an irritated look before running after her.

"Are you ready? " Percy asks, taking my hand. Hesitantly, I nod and take off at sprint after Piper and them, Percy right beside me. The woods after the climbing wall thickens and soon we catch up to the group. They've slowed to a walk because of the dense brush, picking their way through silently. A few yards later, I stop.

"I want the child." A voice shrieks. "Give me the child."

"There is no children here, Lamia." Chiron's voice booms through the thick brush. The group gathers around me, escorting me through the crowd of campers. Chiron stands in the middle of the half circle, Lamia on the other side of the barrier. Her frantic green- glowing eyes search the crowd, landing, of course on me. Her pupils are like a serpents, thin slits that make her all the more scary. Lamia raises her hands and I can see that they're shriveled into claws. She rakes them down the barrier, one hand slowly curling into a point at me.

"The child." She smiles, her crocodile teeth showing. "It grows. Six to seven, am I correct, Dearie?"

Murmurs build up to a dull roar with in the crowd. I catch phrases of "six to seven, what does that mean?" and "the child, it grows. Is she talking about Annabeth?" from people in the crowd. I catch Chiron's eye and I know he wants me to speak to Lamia, but that doesn't mean I want to. I grab Percy's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go and gently pushing Clarisse aside, standing face to face with a daughter of Hecate.

"Come child." She says, her shriveled hand resting against the barrier. "Come to me."

"Why? What do you want?" I say sternly.

"You know what I want, dearie." She says, tilting her head, a wicked grin creeping across her face.

"No, I don't know."

"Oh, come now, don't play dumb. I want the child, child." She says. I steal a glance at Percy, just to make myself feel a little stronger. And it does.

"You won't get her." I say clenching my fist. Lamia lets out a high-pitched cackle.

"Oh, dearie, I always get what I want and what I want is the child." She says. "The child you're carrying."

I try to keep a poker face on the outside, but on the inside I'm screaming and saying stuff even sailor wouldn't say. She is not getting my baby girl. People in the crowd finally get it. I hear said bits conversations, each one with the word "pregnant" in it.

"Well, then-" Percy says, stepping forward. "This is one thing you can't have." He steps in font of me, shielding me from Lamia's view. Piper follows and steps up beside me, talking my hand and Hazel steps to my other side. Before I know it, the entire camp has gathered around me in defiance of Lamia, even Clarrise. Lamia shrieks with rage.

"This is not the last time you will see me! I will watch you and just when you think your safe, I will strike. I will have that child, even if it takes every ounce of strength and breath left in my body to do so!" She screams.

"One question." I say. She stops and looks into the crowd, about where am I standing. "Why do you want her?"

"Why? Oh the itsy-bitsy bouncing baby will have more strength than any of the gods. Don't you know? I have never had to feed off a child to gain extra strength, but this child will give more power than the gods and I will take down the one who cursed me to feed off children. Who cursed me to look like an old hag. I will get my revenge on the queen of the gods, Hera!" She cackles a bone chilling laugh, filling the forest with echoes of horrifying shrieks. I grab the back of Percy's shirt, closing my eyes, and fight the urge to run away and hide. The laughter dies down and soon the forest is completely silent.

"Annabeth?" Percy asks and I feel his arms wrap around me. I bury my heads into him and try not to cry.

"She's not getting her." I say. "No one is taking my baby away."

"Hey." He soothes." Nothing is going to happen. You saw the campers, they aren't going to let that happen. Chiron will see to that." He pulls away, cupping my face and staring straight into my eyes. "Okay? You are safe."

But am I? Am I truly safe here?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Had writers block, then I had finals, then I had softball. I went to the college World Series! It was so cool! Alabama lost to Florida...not what I wanted. But Baylor made a fantastic come back in the seventh and eighth innings going from 7-0 to 7-8! it was brilliant! But y'all don't care about that...whoops got a little carried away. school ended today (June 4th) so I should be able to updathe every week almost!**

**r&r!**

**with love~j**


	6. Attack

"This is the ultrasound screen," the nurse says placing a long manicured hand on the thin screen." And this-" she holds up a short wand looking thing with a flat end on it, "is the microphone. This will allow us to see your baby and when you get farther along you'll be able to tell the sex." She hands over a clipboard, her long red nails displaying intricate swirls and flowering effects. I take it with a thank you and I watch her short round figure disappear through the door. It clicks shut and I read the clip board. I fill out the parts I know, my medical history-absolutely healthy- and Percy's medical history-also perfect- plus family history (leaving out the whole the Demi-god parents and such). I click the pen closed and slide it under the paper holder, leaning over and setting it on the counter. Looking around the white room, I see disposable needles and sanitary bins overflowing with used napkins, needles, and things. I glance at Chiron, sitting against the wall by the door in his wheel chair, a perplexed look on his face. I elbow Percy, who's right beside me, and I nod my head in Chiron's direction.  
"Chiron?" He asks. "Is everything okay?"  
His head snaps up. "I could of swore..." He shakes his. He's obviously battling with confusing ideas, he wants to say something but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. "Never mind. Just overly cautious." He rearranges his blankets as the nurse comes waddling back in. She grabs the clipboard and flips the papers over checking to see that everything is filled out properly.  
"All right. Your paper work is done, that's the hard part. The easy part, and the fun part, is seeing your baby." Her voice goes a pitch higher with rehearsed excitement. She points to the sink,"There are paper shirts under there. Pick your size and slip it on and I will be back with a nurse." She leaves and I motion to Percy, pointing to the cabinet under the sink. He grabs a small one and hands it to me. Standing up, I slip my shirt off and slip the paper one on. I lay back on the bed, one arm under my head, the other hand in hand with Percy.  
"Go ahead and lift up your shirt, sweetie, and we'll get started." A new nurse, tall and skinny, comes in and takes a seat at the machine. She punches a few buttons and the ultrasound machine whirs to life. In the hidden cubby whole on one side, she pulls out a bottle of gel, fiddling with the top, trying to open it.  
I watch her perfectly manicured nails with the same delicate designs squirt the gel on my slightly showing baby bump, an odd feeling creeping it's way into my mind, but I push it aside.  
"Oh." I say. "Cold."  
"Sorry about that. You do so many ultrasounds on the sled one if the campers brought. I watch them stack the boxes, almost like a pyramid and I the queen. It's all for the queen. I smile at my self.

"What are you smiling at?" Percy asks, setting a huge box down.  
I shake my head. "Nothing."

Pulling back the blue comforter and white cotton sheet, I slip into bed and snuggle up close to Percy, his arms wrapping around me. I sigh contently and chuckle.  
"What?" He asks looking at me.  
"Nothing." I say, grinning lazily.  
"Nope, you have to tell me." He smiles.  
"I just...feel at home." I say.  
"What do you mean?" He asks.  
"Here, in your arms, right now in this moment, I feel safe, warm, loved...I feel at home." I explain.  
"Well," he thinks for a moment. "All roads lead home. Remember that. No matter where you go or where we go, you'll always have a home in my arms, wise girl."  
I kiss him on the cheek and cuddle up close, drifting off into a deep sleep, smiling happily.

Percy reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out riptide and clicks it. Riptide shoots out, glowing and shiny.

It never occurred to me how it does that, I can just say, for right now, it's bigger on the inside. But I'll figure it out later.

"Ladies." He says stepping between us. "We're going to have to cut this gossip short today, we have other appointments."

"Your right, she told us to get the girl. But we don't need you." Chrys snarls.

The lunge at him, and I hear Riptide slash through the air, catching something with a SHING. Yellow dust explodes and lands all over the room, in my hair, on my clothes, and on Chiron.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Chiron apologizes again. "I should have said something earlier."

"Chiron, stop saying that." I say. "If you want to make it up to me, get me pickle and peanut-butter smoothie with anchovies."

"That is disgusting." Percy says, helping me out if the cab. Marcel waves goodbye out of the window as he pulls back onto the road, his left brake light flashing and glitching.

"Chiron!" Rachel yells just as we cross the boarder into camp. She hands piece of withered and faded parchment to Chiron. "This came a few minutes after you left. I don't know how it got here but it came with some big packages. There at the amphitheater and none of us have touched them since they've arrived."

Chiron rises out of his wheelchair, the mist fading revealing his true form. Percy and I run after him towards the amphitheater, catching right as he tears open the packages.

"Ultrasound equipment." He says picking up the screen.

Percy digs into one of the boxes and pulls out another note. "This will keep you safer. Use it well." He reads. "What does that mean? 'Use it well?'"

"Probably a gift from Aphrodite. She's part of the Harry Potter Fandom." I say taking the note. "But this parchment is weird. Definitely not her style."

"Maybe she ran out of ostentatious stationary kits." Percy says.

"Ostentatious?" I say, a little surprised. "Where did you get that big a word?"

"I don't know." He says. "But I won't use it again."

"Good." I say. "Big words are not your style."

"All right wise girl," he smiles looking over his shoulder at me.

"I don't see-" Chiron says."any reason not to use this stuff." Peeking into another box, he closes the lid and starts to move them. "We'll move it to an empty cabin and use it there. We'll have one of Apollo's most medically inclined children to look at you every two weeks."

"Every two?" I ask, perplexed. "You usually go every couple of weeks. Like every two months." I lift the smallest box and put it on the sled one if the campers brought. I watch them stack the boxes, almost like a pyramid and I the queen. It's all for the queen. I smile at my self.

"What are you smiling at?" Percy asks, setting a huge box down.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

Pulling back the blue comforter and white cotton sheet, I slip into bed and snuggle up close to Percy, his arms wrapping around me. I sigh contently and chuckle.

"What?" He asks looking at me.

"Nothing." I say, grinning lazily.

"Nope, you have to tell me." He smiles.

"I just...feel at home." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Here, in your arms, right now in this moment, I feel safe, warm, loved...I feel at home." I explain.

"Well," he thinks for a moment. "All roads lead home. Remember that. No matter where you go or where we go, you'll always have a home in my arms, wise girl."

I kiss him on the cheek and cuddle up close, drifting off into a deep sleep, smiling happily.


	7. Mine

The darkness swirls around its feet, mist inching up its legs.

"The child grows." It hisses, its voice dripping with anger and disgust. "I want it. Whoever brings me the child will be handsomely rewarded." Chatter rises above the dancing mist, excited.

"We shall get it master." They all shriek with a dangerous joy.

"Do anything you must. But do not hurt the girl who is carrying the child, but anyone else who gets in your way, kill them." It laughs a high-pitched, maniacal laugh and the creatures at its feet go berserk. It ducks behind its giant throne into the shadows, a pile of bones twisted into an ornate chair with black kudzu intertwining it's way to the top. On top, a human skull, bleached with age, sits. Red rubies sit in the orbitals, a look of dangerous determination dancing in them, just like its invisible master. The skull lets out a squeal of delight as a child is throne to the ground in front it.

"Where am I?" She squeaks. "I want my mummy. Are you my mummy?" She wails. The master, invisible in the shadows behind the throne, chuckles, the deep sound echoing off of the cave walls.

"I am not your mummy, child." It laughs. "But I have children too."

"Will you help me find mine?" The girl asks, shrinking away from the cold voice.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but most of my children are dead, and the ones that are alive need to eat." At these words, the girl screams and runs towards the bonfire in the center of the damp cave. "You cannot stop them, so do not fight it my sweet and it will only hurt for a second." It laughs again. "Feed my children. And bring me Annabeth Chase." It shouts.

* * *

Olympus

Zeus leans over the battle lay out of Olympus, Athena spouting strategies across the table. Poseidon frantically runs down the white marble corridor to his brother covered in blood and bruises. "They've been rounded to the north side." He pants, coming to a stop at the right hand of Zeus.

"Are you sure?" Athena asks. "They've broke through the gates?" The shadows of torches dancing across her face making her stare burn through him even more.

Poseidon nods, turning to his brother. "What do we do? More importantly, what do they want?"

Zeus shakes his head, straightening up. "The child of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Athena gasps.

"Oh come now Athena, you knew the answer as well. As the humans say, it's not rocket science."

Poseidon places a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "It's her line, brother, as well as mine. We know the answer we just don't want to believe it."

"But why would they attack here? They're not on Olympus." Athena says, wringing her hands.

"You know that answer as well." Zeus says. Silence falls between the three, so thick it chokes the torches, casting a dimmer light.

"They want to make a statement." Athena mutters, her eyes transfixed on the floor. "Not even Olympus is safe for this child."

"Who ever is planning this means to try something big." Zeus says. He turns on his heel, his gold cape fluttering behind as he walks toward his study. The walls are lined with books,the dome ceiling painted with even more glory and perfection than the Sistine Chapel: cherubs and angels playing and dancing while nymphs play sweet music. One could almost hear it if they stared at the ceiling long enough.

"What do you mean to do?" Athena shouts throwing open the door behind Zeus, Poseidon following her.

"Send a warning to Chiron." He answers, his head bent over a piece of parchment, his hand scribbling furiously. "Hermes!" He shouts. A man in a 'UPS' uniform appears, winged shoes on his feet.

"You called?" Hermes asks. "It's been awhile since I've delivered a message personally. Must be a big deal." He says to Athena.

"Here," Zeus hands the rolled up warning to Hermes. "Guard this with your life and make sure this gets to Chiron."

* * *

Percy

"Annabeth?" I call into our cabin. The bunk beds have been moved and a single king sized bed takes up the center of the room. Pictures of us sit on the night stands and dressers, her face light with joy and good times.

Walking outside, I finally see her at the end of the pier that's attached to the cabin, her legs dangling off the edge. I crouch down beside her, putting my hand on her shoulder and her head turns to me. Her grey eyes are puffy and watering, her beautiful lips quivering.

"Annabeth? Is everything all right." I ask, concerned. Her hand goes to her very obvious baby bump. She's almost 4 months along and already she's huge.

"Nothing, I just cry all the time." She says wiping her eyes. I laugh. "It's not funny Percy. I can't stop."

I pull her close. "It's just your hormones. Your producing twice the amount of normal hormone and your body is just reacting to it." I tell her. She looks at me in shock. "I've...been reading...pregnancy books. I want to know what to expect." I say, defending myself.

She laughs and wipes her eyes on the backs of her hands. She doesn't know it, but she's absolutely gorgeous. Her smile makes my heart leap and her laugh makes me happy. And her beautiful grey eyes, I could stare into them for rest of my life.

"What?" I ask. "I read."

"Nothing, it's just I've never known you to read." She says, struggling to her feet. I help her up as I stand too. "And I think it's wonderful." She smiles and holds her hand out and I take it. We stroll to the training area to watch everyone.

* * *

Annabeth

I sit with Percy on the swing the Hephaestus cabin made for the baby. It's a giant metal porch swing with intricate designs of leaves and jewels up the sides. Piper's cabin was even kind enough to sew some pink plush cushions and pillows. Though the stitching isn't good, they did great job overall.

Piper and Hazel are going at it, blades swinging and blows exchanged. Piper insisted on training during Geae's attacks, of whom we beat -of course. But when she found out about the baby, she wanted more. She said she wanted to be able to protect the baby at all costs, which I appreciate. I just don't want it to have to come to that.

"Annabeth?" I hear Marcus say. I turn my body just enough to see him, his semi-long brown hair combed back like usual, giving him the 'McDreamy' look from 'Grey's Anatomy'. He's carrying his worn guitar case, stickers from the many places he's played stuck on the lid. "You look wonderful." He says, kissing my cheek. Five months ago, I would have said Marcus was childish and never going to live his dream as a singer/songwriter, but he's really grown up. Literally. He's fourteen and finally filling out, his square jaw finally looking like it belongs on his now muscular body.

"So how was it?" I ask. "Tell me all about it." He chuckles. He's been away, finally getting some publicity. He sits down on a pillow I give him, reclines back on his arms.

"It was beautiful. The stage was huge, we're talking about a hundred yards across, fifty yards wide and center stage raises up a good twenty feet in the air." He says, his eyes glazing over.

"Where did you play?" I ask, watching Piper wrestle Hazel to the ground.

"Caesar's Palace, and I didn't exactly play, I auditioned." He says. I turn back to him.

"Wait Caesar's Palace? THE Caesar's Palace? Where-" I start babbling. My favorite music artist does shows there!

"Yes, Annabeth," he chuckles, opening up his guitar case. I see his Les Paul, gold with a white pinstripe, a Billy Gibson edition and on top of that, a picture. He takes it carefully, holding it with the tips of his finger, and hands it to me. It's a signed picture of Celine Dion, my music idol!

"You auditioned for her?" I ask. "Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to come." I say, playfully pouting.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it." Marcus says.

"Percy, Chiron wants you." Clarrise says, making me jump. I didn't hear her come up. Percy kisses me on the cheek and heads toward the big house.

"Besides," Marcus says, "I didn't want to say anything until I heard back from her."

"And!?" I almost shout.

He grins. "You are looking the lead guitarist and lead back up singer for the most powerful vocal artist of the century." He says. I squeal and pull him up onto the swing beside me for a hug.

"That's fantastic, Marcus! I'm so proud of you! When do you start?"

"As soon as I can. I wanted to come back to camp for a little bit to see you and my niece and give you that." He says pointing to the autograph. "I also wanted to give you my new number, orders from my dad." He says saluting me. He hands me another piece of paper with his new number scribbled on it. "If you need anything, anything it all. You call me and I will be there." He says, getting up.

"Wait." I grab his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Las Vegas to work."

"What about your proton accelerator? What about all of your amazing ideas?"

"They never work, so I've given up on them." He says picking up his guitar case. "I've started doing the one thing I'm good at, and love. Music." He starts walking backwards, his arm outstretched. "I'm going to live MY dream, not Lt. Dad or moms. Mine." He blows a kiss and turns around walking towards the best thing that's ever happen to him.

"What's up with him?" Hazel asks, plopping down beside me.

"Nothing, just got his dream job." I say picking up the picture. It's a picture of Celine Dion with a microphone in her hand on the left and Marcus with his guitar and a microphone in front of him on the right. Looking closely beside her signature, I see my brothers loopy handwriting. I flip it around to the back and I see words written in his writing.

'Annabeth,

you know this already, but if ever need anything, call me. If you're in trouble come find me. I will always be here for you. Come see me sometime.

I love you, sis.

Marcus

P.S. If Percy hurts you, tell me and I will kill him myself.'

I chuckle.

"How's Piper doing in training?" I ask.

She crosses her arms over her chest and lays her head back. "It's going good, but she's seems stuck on her flourishes with two or more attackers. It's like she's thinking way to much. Trying to calculate and it just isn't working for her." She sighs.

"I had that problem too. It was just that the dummies weren't real enough for me. It wasn't a real situation. Try to get more people instead of dummies." I say.

She thinks for a second. "Yeah, you're right. Try to get the situation as real as possible. You're not going to be fighting dummies in battle. Nice thinking, Annabeth. Annabeth?"

My hand flies to my stomach and I stare down. Did I just-

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Hazel panics.

"Stop," I say. "Hold on. I thought I fe-." It happens again, a little movement in my stomach. My little girl just moved."She moved." I smile. "She moved."

"She did? I wanna feel." Hazel laughs and puts her hand on my stomach.

"Come on, Annalise. " I say." Move again." Right where Hazel's hand is, my baby girl moves again.

* * *

Percy

Annabeth is staring down at her stomach as I walk up, Hazel's hand beside hers.

"Come on, Annalise. Move again." She says and I smile.

"Annalise?" I ask, kneeling down beside her.

"It's just a thought. I really liked they way it sounds." She says shrugging.

"Annalise." I try it out again, letting it roll off my tongue. "I think it's perfect."

"Annalise Alley Jackson." She says. "Athena and Sally. Alley."

"Annabeth Chase, you are absolutely brilliant." I say, standing up to kiss her forehead.

"Its beautiful. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Hazel says getting up. I take her seat and pull my family in close to me. Annabeth lays her head on my shoulder, her hand tangling with mine.

"What did Chiron want." She asks.

I think for a moment. Do I really want to burden her with this? I can't keep it from her, she has a right to know just as much as I do.

"I'm not going to keep anything from you." I say, holding her closer.

"Okay."

"Late last night, Olympus...was attacked." I say staring at the tree line. Annabeth gasps and pulls away, sitting up to look at me.

"What do you mean they were attacked!? Whatdoyou- what- why?" She panics.

"Your Mom thinks it to show that know where is safe. She thinks, along with my dad, that who ever is behind this is fixing to plan something big."

She nods and curls up closer, tears in her eyes. "Annalise moved for the first time." She says, changing the subject. I kiss the top if her head and put a hand on our baby bump. No one is going to take my family from me.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Battling writers block is hard. Plus I haven't really been home, traveling for ball.**

**On the music artist thing, I put my iPad on shuffle and used the first artist that it played. Hope no one is offended I didn't use their favorite artist:/**

**A really big thank you to all my readers and a bigger thank you for all of my reviews! It means so much that y'all like this.**

**r&r**

**with love~j**


End file.
